For example, DE 42 10 299 A1 has disclosed a guide carriage according to the features of the precharacterizing clause of claim 1. A lubricating nipple is arranged on the head piece, which lubricating nipple is connected to a lubricant channel. The lubricant channel ends at the inner deflection means of the head piece in the region of the deflection section. Sealing lips are configured on the head piece at this end of the lubricant channel, which sealing lips bear against the end side of the carrying body and close the end of the lubricant channel. In this way, it is ensured first of all that lubricant which is arranged in the lubricant channel cannot escape into the rolling body channel in an uncontrolled manner. For the purpose of relubrication, lubricant can then be pressed via the lubricating nipple through the lubricant channel, the sealing lips lifting off from the end face of the carrying body under the pressure which then prevails in the lubricant channel and the lubricant passing into the deflection section, that is to say into the rolling body channel. That part of the head piece which is provided with the sealing lips has to be of elastic configuration in such a way that it is possible for the sealing lips to be lifted off. Although guide carriages of this type make satisfactory relubrication possible, the configuration of the sealing lips can be complicated depending on the size of the guide carriage.